77 Hunger games
by crazypenguinman1
Summary: the rebels have won and coin survived have fun if you are in the capitol
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Bell, Capital Woods

Today is my worst nightmare

When Katniss Everdeen of District 12 walks up to the stage, i'm absolutely terrified. Had anyone here actually experiencedsomthing like this? I'd think not.I don't know anyone that isn't scared now. The Capitol is supposed to watch the Hunger Games, not be in them!

On my left is my friend Olivia, and on my right is a short and skinny twelve-year-old, Lily. She would never survive these brutal games. A fight to the death? Far from it. I don't have a huge chance of being chosen because I only have three entries Olivia has five and Lily has eight. thay boath signed up for tesserae, whaile I didn't.

My family didn't need tesserae, because my stepdad's filthy rich. That's why my mom married him, I think. He has awful personality: snobbish, drug-addict, and greedy. Not to mention he hates me, and completely supports his ridiculously sensitive daughter, Brooklyn. The brat. He dosen't even seem to love my mom half the time.

Katniss taps on the microphone. "Attention, attention! Today is the mark of a new Panem, one where everyone gets equality - or at least, a piece of it. It's time for all of you people of the Capitol to see how all of us districts have felt for seventy-six years!" cheers come from the bleachers, with hundreds of survivers from the war. most of them have casts and bandages wrapped around their heads. "Hundreds of children have died thanks to your "amazing" Games, and all you wanted is a show! Well, they weren't entertanining at all! You'll see what I mean, when this seventy-seventh Hunger Games begins!"

cheers erupt, and I start crying. I had never liked the games, but never resented them as much as her. But I don't want to have anythingto do with it. I really wish I can't

ut I have no choice over my destiny. 


	2. Chapter 2

Benjamin Lopez, Town Square

I've always dreamed of participating in the Hunger Games, but I didn't have any idea it would ever happen. I'm a fighter, a talker, and pretty good with snares. I'd stand a chance.

I find the Games exciting, and this year I might actually get an opportunity!

Well, when the snobbish Katniss Everdeen arrives on the stage to begin the Reaping, she looks at all of our parents like thay should be the ones to die. She frowns, sneers, and says a speech along the lines of "I hate you all and you deserve todie."

And then it came.

"Let's start by region, which you all have been separated by, from the inside out." She gestured to Peeta Mellark for our area, Town Square. He reaches his arm into the of the bowl of female names, and pulls out a slip of paper.

He reads the name into the microphone, "the femail tribute from Town Square is... Penelope Clearwater!" A lanky, pale girl with huge brown eyes runs up to the stage, not to upset but not excited either. She could be a contender, in my opinion. She'd be a good partner.

Now I'm standing here, crossing my fingers that I'll be chosen. No one here stands a chance except me. Peeta reaches into the male bowl, and pulls out the next name. "The male tribute is..."

I can't believe it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Emma Smith, Town Square

When I'm on the stage, it's all I can do to show I'm absolutely terrified right now.

Peeta Mellark pulls the name from the jar, "Noah Hill," he reads the slip of paper. I've never liked the kid, the cocky brat. He's a partially muscled kid who takes a goofy walk up to the stage.

When he walks over to me, with a smirk onhis face, he begins wispering to me. "don't worry; I'll have your back in the arena." I roll my eyes, and wait for the rest of the tributes to be called.

The next region to be called is Capital Woods. This was kind of intresting, and somewhat of a repeat of the 74th Games. Peeta moved across the stage, to the next pair of bowls. "The female tribute for the Capital Woods is Ava White!" A scrawny twelve-year-old slowly walks up to the stage, showing the same feeling I have. I feel kind of bad, because she's nowhere close to fit for the arena.

"I volunteer! I Volunteer!" A forteen-year-old next to her jumps up and runs toward us.

Katniss has a shocked expression on her face, and I can see it on everyone in the crowed. The only one to speak up after the long silence is Peeta."um, what's your name?"

"Sophia Evans."

"Okay, you can head back down, Ava. You're a lucky girl." Even Peeta's almost at loss for words, like everyone else.

The boy called up is Matthew Gray, a tall, muscular eighteen-year-old that I'm certain can kill anyone in an instant. He kind of resembles previous victors. I make a mental note tobecome allies with him, though it looks like he'll be flying solo.

When he comes up, there's no expression on his face whatsoever; it's much like stone, kind of creepy in my opinion.

"Okay," Katniss begins, "These four tributes will be heading to the Justice Bulding, to say their goodbyes. You may head on over in five minutes, and now the next two areas will be called - Capitol Suberbs and the Village."  



	4. Chapter 4

Oliver Murphy, Capitol Woods

I really don't care for this. The Hunger Games are stupid. What's the point? It's no fun watching people die.

While everyone's sitting here feeling sorry for themselves, excluding the cocky Noah Hill, I'm feeling sorry for the people that had their lives taken away from them for seventy-six years.

I understand Sophia Even's motive. She's risking her life for someone else. That's exactly what I would do.

Sent away to fore different roomes, I know no one's gowing to see me. I have no family, no friends, just nobody. No one really cares about me. And obviously no one in the Capitol cares about us anymore, either. The Hunger Games are still just a show to them.

I gaze out the window, watching other tributes pass bye, escorted by the new peacekeepers. there is a blond haired gril, somewhat short, and I can tell she has decent upper body strength. Even though she had the caracterisitics of a contender, she was obviously nervous.

The tribute behind her is also noticeably short, with buzz-cut brown hair. He's laughing as he passes, to hide fear. Or I assume he is, at least.

The next two tributes are probably twins - boath are tan, avrage hight, and have blond curly hair. They would obviously pair up in the arena, making them stronger. Pairs can go a long way in the arena.

It takes a few minutes for the next group to pass by, and the guards have to hold this gril securely, to assure she dosen't escape, or put up a fight. She's tall, pale, and has an extremely frustrated expression on her face. I can tell it's sencere. Behind heris a scrawny boy, that's probably twelve years old. He's being dragged by the gards while he's crying his eyes out. his glasses fall off, yet the gardes don't stop. I know right now that this is the kid I want to take to the end and then commit suiside so that he can survive. Besides, I have nothing, so I might as well keep someone else alive.

That was the last group I saw before I fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Isabella Bell, Capitol Woods

Some people come to me, but not many. Olivia's family comes to visit, and so does my mom, but my stepdad never says goodbye to me. I'm not really suprised; he's hated me all this time. He's probably rejoicing that I'm going to probably die.

When Olivia comes in, her eyes are red and watery. I'm not really sure what to say; I know that if I try to speak all, I'll burst into tears. So the first ten minutes, theroom is in silence.

Then she looks me in the eye. "I- I need you to come home," her voice began soft. "Just promice me you'll come home."

I really don't know what to say."But, the others-"

"The others my butt. You have to come home. I need you to come home." Her voice begins to grow louder. "You have enough to survive. You can swim pretty well, and you know what berries are edible or poisonous, at least. You just need to hide, and find food and water. Try staying in high ground, and maybe make an ally or two. Don't fight it out at the cornucopia. It's too dangerous. Also-"

One of the guards walks in. "Let's go. Your time's up." They grab Olivia's arm, and pull her out of the room. She looks at me with a worried expression, and the door slams shut.

These Games are going to be the most difficult yet. 


End file.
